Open Your Eyes
by Smile-October
Summary: This is my first story. It's a short, simple story about Prudence, where she discovers something about herself she didn't know. Rated T for language and minor adult situations. Read and review please!
1. Uncle Sam

**~Author's Note: This is my first story. I do NOT own any of these characters besides Sarah, an OC I made especially for this story. Please R&R**. **Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks! ~Octo**

I could feel the sun shining through the blinds, lighting up my face with sweet sunshine. I woke to a semi-peaceful sight; Jude and Lucy sprawled on top of the couch, Max was asleep on the floor, surrounded by empty beer bottles and cigarette butts. A female I didn't know was sitting next to him, stroking his hair out of his face. Her brown curls covered her eyes and her clothes were loose and simple. She was very pretty, I could tell. She looked up at me and stood up quickly. I wiped my dark black hair out of my face and sighed heavily. I looked at the girl and watched her closely as she opened the door and left in a rush. I had no idea what happened last night, and I had a major headache. Hangover? Most likely.

We stay in an apartment given to us by our friend, Sadie, who is on tour with her band. It was a decent size for a flat, but small, nonetheless. It had an out-of-date kitchen and a tiny dining room. A twin sized bed was in the far corner. The living room we were in didn't have much to it, a small two-seater couch and a small box t.v. Not much, but for a new place to stay, it was good enough for a bunch of hippie drinkers like us.

I slipped on a pair of pants and a shirt and went to the small full bathroom to comb my matted hair. My face was pale from the long night. I heard chatter coming from the living area. I walked back to see Jude and Lucy awake, talking on the couch.

"What are you going to do if they don't listen to your protest?"

"We'll keep at it until they listen. They need to realize that by forcing people to join the war, they are basically making people become uninterested and even more scared to join! Especially if they have to _force_ people to go into it." Lucy responded, a tired yet concerned look came across her face. She looked up to see my watching intently. She smiled.

"I wondered where you went, Prudence. I was hoping you hadn't wandered off last night."

I smiled at her and sat down by them on the floor. I looked at her beautiful golden-blond locks. I was very jealous of her, I mean, how could a person _not_ be? She was stunning. She was thin and beautiful with long wavy hair. She had a wonderful, and handsome boyfriend, Jude, and she was a successful activist. Jude was a dashing, very well built man. He had dark brown hair and the deepest of green eyes I had ever seen. He was a singer and could draw fairly well. I, on the other hand, had black, pin-straight hair and brown eyes. I was shy and quiet, yet outspoken. I didn't really have much to offer the world like what Lucy or Jude did. But I loved them like family anyways.

From out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure sit up. Max, course. I have always had a fondness for him, but there was something not right about it.

"Hm, Sarah left? Oh well." He shrugged. He sat there and covered himself with a thin, old blanket. I never really understood him. His shaggy dirty blonde hair was covering his deep blue eyes. He had this quirkiness about him I liked. But the one major downside was this, he's a womanizer. I hated that about him.

I hadn't noticed that he was watching me as a drowned in my swarm of thoughts. I snapped out of it and our eyes met. I blushed and smiled. He smirked and left to get some cereal. Lucy finally broke the silence.

"Something came in the mail for you today, bro." She called out to Max.

"What is it this time?" He responded, his mouth full of sugary goodness.

"Um.." She started as she opened the letter. Her eyes scanned the printed black words, and they widened as she read. "They are calling you for the army."

I sat there in shock, Max placed his bowl on the counter, hard. He sighed. Jude took the letter from his upset Lucy. He read it and closed his eyes in grief.

"It says you need to leave by the 20th. So you have a month to come up with

something."

"Maybe I could say I'm homosexual or something? They wouldn't take me then."

"Or you could look like a drug addict. They definitely wouldn't take you." I joked. We all smiled at the joke and sat for a moment. Max stood up suddenly.

"Well, since Uncle Sam wants me, then hell, I should make the most of this month. Who wants a drink?" Max chuckled.


	2. Who Wants A Drink?

"It's only.." Jude glanced at a clock. "Oh.. well it's four. Happy hour at the pub is going to start in a bit. So, who needs a shower?" He leaped up from the couch and slid into the bathroom. I finished getting ready along with Lucy and pulled my hair back. I glanced over at Max, who was leaning against the wall, peering outside. Lucy tapped my shoulder.

"Why don't you go talk to him or something?"

"What is there to talk about?" I asked shyly.

"You clearly have a thing for him. He may be my brother, but I know that underneath all his womanizing, he has a good heart. But I do warn you, he can be a heart breaker." She responded. I scoffed at her.

"_Him?_ You really think I have a thing for _him_? Ha! And you think he can be sweet? Trust me, I've seen all the chicks he's brought home, he clearly has no taste, or soul. I care for him and all, but I mean, c'mon, I truly don't think he can keep a legit relationship." Lucy looked at me curiously, but left to go style her hair. I pulled on my coat and shot a look over at Max. I knew he had heard our conversation. I only said those harsh things out of spite. I did have feelings for him, but he had none for me. So what was the point in even trying? He then turned and faced me from across the room.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me to the pub?" He asked.

"Why not? The others will catch up later." I called out to Lucy and Jude, telling them we were leaving, and then joined Max outside. We walked down the frosted side walk and looked at the old buildings around us.

"You know," Max said after a bit, "I really don't want to leave." He hung his head low.

"I wouldn't either, if I were you." I said, not even turning my head in his direction. I don't normally give him this little amount of attention, but for some reason, the thought of his womanizing was bothering me. That woman who was in our room earlier kept on coming back to my mind. I wasn't too sure why.

"It's scary to think about I guess."

"Yeah." I responded, far away in my thoughts. Abruptly, he stopped in front of me.

"I need to get out of it, some way." I finally looked at him. Like _really_ looked at him. His eyes were harsh and sad, in a horrifying combination that made him look very lost. "Can you help me?"

"Why would I help you?" I quizzed.

"I see the way you look at me sometimes. I know you want me." He smirked and winked with full cockiness. I was taken aback by his statement.

"You are disgusting." I stepped around him and began down the pavement. He grabbed my wrist.

"But if I were to leave, you wouldn't see me for six months. I could die."

"Well that isn't problem. You just have to watch your back." His keen eyes locked on mine.

"Please." He said, rather than asked. I sighed out of frustration.

"What do you want?"

He smiled with his success and thought a moment.

"Find a way to get me out. Or get me a replacement. Anything."

"What do I look like? A fairy godmother who can just make things appear? That's impossible, against the law!" I threw my arms up with frustration. He looked at me intently.

"Try?" He begged. I inhaled deeply.

"There isn't a way. Enjoy the month you have here left and be careful when you leave." He made a small noise that sounded like a restrained shout.

"I can't go there!"

"Why not? Everyone else who's been asked has!"

"Because.." He trailed off.

"Because?"

"Because I can't leave Lucy, and I can't leave Sarah."

"The chick who was here this morning? She left before you even woke up."

"I know, but I mean, she's hot." My mouth dropped.

"You're disgusting. You're.. you're just a pig! You just want that poor girl for her body and you can even get passed the fact that you have been called to war and all you can think about is sex? Ugh, you're an animal!" I pushed him out of my way and went to the pub. The dim lights gave the bar a dangerous feel. But it didn't matter. It was quiet. There was the occasional clacking of two billiard balls against one another. I sat at a bar stool.

"Gimme a shot." I said, with my head low to the table. The bartender gave me one quickly and I shot it back just as soon as he gave it to me. I nodded for a second one.

"What's up with you, girly?" A female voice came from behind. I turned to see Sarah, the girl from this morning. Her hair was in the same tight brown curls as this morning. She was wearing a long, floral dress that hung just below her knees. She looked amazing. I wanted her, in a way. _Why did I think that?_ I pondered. I've never thought I'd 'want' another woman. Why would I think that? The only other person I've wanted was Max. But I've had thoughts about whether or not I still like him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, waving a soft hand in front of my eyes. I blinked a few times and met her gaze. "Welcome back." She smiled. "Give her some water, man." She ordered the bartender. He gave a glass to her, she held it to my lips. "C'mon, you need it." Her voice was soft and soothing. She tilted the glass as the water dribbled into my mouth. The cold liquid felt good on my tongue. I drank the whole thing.

"So what's going on? Why do you look so down?" She wondered as she sat on the stool next to me. I rested my chin on my hand.

"Well, Max is being a bastard as always, and he's been called to fight in the war and wants me to get him out of it. I mean, what do I have to offer? I can't do anything, let alone go against the law." Sarah nodded in agreement.

"I get it, but I mean, you have some kind of feeling for the guy if it's got you so worked up about it."

"Yeah right, all he does is sleep around." She looked at me. "No offense."

"It's okay. Last night was a mistake. I didn't know what was going on and-" The doors opened and Max wandered in, slightly drunk, he had a half-empty vodka bottle in his hand. He stumbled over to us and kissed Sarah sloppily on the lips. She pushed him away.

"You need to go home, Max." She said sternly.

"But why? I-I'm going to go die in a month, let's get it on!" He yelled, making crude gestures. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry!" I said sheepishly and waved at Sarah as I drug Max out of the pub.

Jude and Lucy, hand in hand, were just about to enter the bar as we left. I briefly explained what happened and said he drank out of depression, and started to stagger with him back the we had come earlier.

I finally reached the flat and laid him down on the bed. I looked at him. His hair was messy and filthy, his beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot. He moaned slightly, his breath smelt heavily of vodka.

"You're a mess." I said, sitting carefully by him. I stroked a strand of hair out of his face. He looked at me, studying me. He looked so sad.

"I don't want to leave," He said. "I don't. It's too scary for me. I don't want to die!" I shushed him.

"You'll be okay." I reassured him. I smiled slightly. "Just close your eyes. You'll feel better when you wake." I stood and left him alone on the bed.


	3. It's Clear To Me Now

A few weeks had passed since Max had opened the letter. He only had three days left. I rarely talked to him anymore. But, I missed him dearly. Then again, he always had some bimbo sleep over every other night. Disgusting. I've started sitting outside for hours, just staring at nothing. Every now and then, I'd go to the pub and catch up with Sarah. She was wonderful to talk to, she always knew what to say and could really make me smile. I decided to pay her a visit. I left with my favorite outfit on, a skirt and simple blouse, along with a military style jacket. I arrived at her downtown apartment and was greeted at the door. She took me to a small cafe that she knew of. We chatted for hours about simple, intimate things. She was so sweet. We then left our barely touched coffees and went to the park. I playfully pushed her on the swing as she giggled, talking about how she used to always come to this park with her father.

We walked by a quiet, frozen pond, arms linked, in step. I rested my head on her shoulder as we listened to the musical sounds of grasshoppers nearby. She sighed.

"What is it?" I looked up at her.

"It's nothing," She said.

"What?" I stopped and looked at her closely. She looked down.

"Why can't every day be like this?" She looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, _this_," she said, emphasizing 'this'. "Chatting at the cafe, the park, walks. Why can't life just be as peaceful as this? Why does there have to be war, or hatred, or fighting? Why can't it just be as simple as what we're like?" She looked at me with upset eyes. I grabbed her hand.

"The world isn't full of good people, such as ourselves. They see things that they don't like, things they don't understand, and they try to get rid of it, because they are scared. People bully others because they're different. If people could just realize that we're all the same, then, well this, wars, fighting, gangs, would never happen." My mind immediately transferred over to Max. He was going to leave soon, for a war, because people couldn't just get along. _People are so stupid,_ I thought. _They want 'peace', yet the only way is to send people out to fight, to _die_, for no real reason._ I pushed away the thought. Sarah's gaze met mine.

"It's just not fair.." She whispered. I hugged her close and rubbed her back soothingly as she whimpered. She was too sweet and kind for this kind of world.

I walked her back to her home and we said our goodbyes. I slowly walked back to my flat, thinking about all that was said. _The world is going to end up killing itself with all of this, this hatred. The lies, the backstabbing. Life can't go on like this or we'll all suffer_, I thought to myself. I walked down the familiar pavement in deep thought back to my apartment.

I sat alone on the stair outside the flat. I had noticed that Jude and Lucy were out for a protest. I've noticed his art skills get better as he continues to paint signs for Lucy. I've never really thought about how well he can draw. Or sing for that fact. Just the other day, he sang _Girl_ by The Beatles. It was absolutely amazing. I closed my eyes in thought and breathed in the cool air.

"Hey, Prudence." A sheepish voice said to me. I turned my head slightly to see Max sitting next to me. I hadn't noticed he even came outside. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." I answered quietly.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Heh, well it doesn't seem like it. We never talk anymore. I miss you sometimes." I looked at him, confused. H_e misses me?_

"Yeah, I know. Er, well I don't. I don't get it. I miss your company." He laughed at the thought. I wrapped my arms around my legs and looked at the ground.

"Do you want to go inside?" I asked after a moment. He stood up with me and we walked into the warm flat. We sat on the couch in silence.

"So, what's up with you and Sarah?"

"Nothing," He replied. "I don't talk to her anymore. Do you see her at all?"

"Yeah. We've gotten close." I smiled to myself. Max shrugged.

"I see. Well that's okay I guess. I mean, she was great and all, but not my type."

"Oh, so you have a type now?"

"Sorta." He breathed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him. He was staring right at me. His eyes were intense. I looked at him carefully. He cupped my cheek in his hand and softly kissed me. I gave in, immediately. He pulled me close to him. I could feel his chest rise and fall against mine as his breaths grew shorter. He cradled me in his lap and kissed me passionately. My fingers intertwined with his. His free hand tracing the lines of my legs and stayed on my lower back.

We stayed like that for a little while, just wrapped in each others arms, kissing and whispering sweet words to one another. When he finally stopped and held be in his arms, I got my thoughts back together. It didn't feel right. Why didn't it? This was something I've been waiting for for at least three months. Why did I not like it as much as I thought I would? I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. When I awoke, I was still in his arms. Max's breathing was in sync with my own. His breath was light on the back of my neck.

I moved his arms off of me so I could stand carefully without waking him. I pulled on a jacket, and left silently, headed towards Sarah's apartment. She greeted me warmly and took me in.

"What's going on, Prudence?" She asked curiously. I squeezed my eyes close.

"I don't love Max." I whispered. I looked into her kind hazel eyes.

"What happened?" She wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You did."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I think I.." I stopped and looked at her. Her eyes bore into mine. She looked so beautiful, so perfect. I inhaled sharply. Her lips came in contact with mine in a passionate kiss. Her lips were so soft. I pulled her in tight and caressed her hair. I knew she was it. I wanted her. No one else could change that. I could feel the love from her touch everywhere. She held me close to her. Her body pressed hard against mine. I wanted this. Her. Everything. Max was just a thought. Max was just another guy. He didn't understand me. He only used me, or tried to. This was right. This is what I _knew_ was right for me.


End file.
